Don't Tell AnyoneI Wanna Be Like You!
by LostInWarblerland
Summary: Hi, my names Fawn, I'm your average tennage girl...except for the fact that I'm Shane Grey's twin sister and I have to waste my summer at Camp Rock because of him...oh and I have a crush on Jason, and Nate has a crush on me.....welcome to my life. Shane/o
1. What it take and Too cool for Tess

Summary/author's note:  
Hi again...OMJ...I'm writing a stroy with out Jonascest...it's the end of the world...lol...so here's what the story...

Diary Entry #: 1

Dear Diary,

I feel stupid writing in this stupid book, but my mom said I should. So here I am in a Limo on my way to Camp Rock. Sounds fun huh...no it nots..because I don't want to waste my summer at some camp! Well I have to go cuz were almost here...Bye  
P.S- Oh I forgot my names Fawn.  
P.P.S- I'm crushing on Jason from Connect 3!  
P.P.S-did i forget to mention Shane Grey is my twin brother...!?

Day 1: What It Takes!

Fawn's Pov-

" Shane, why do I have to come to this stupid camp with you?" I said angrily.

" Because If I have to waste my summer at Camp Rock so do you!" said Shane glaring at Nate and Jason.

"Shane, Fawn give it up" said Nate "your going to stay at Camp Rock and like it"  
" I'll stay" I say " but I won't like it." I glare at Nate. Nate sighs and says " You'll get to see your Uncle Brown."  
" Not a selling point" Shane and I say together. Jason laughs.  
" You guys said the same thing at the same time." Jason says laughing.  
" Shut up!" Shane says. I open my mouth to say something but I see my brother glaring at me. Soon the limo comes to a stop. Shane gets out first grabbing his bag and guitar. Then I get out grabbing my bag and my guitar.  
" Bye Shane, Fawn" says Nate.  
" Oh Have Fun.:" says Jason. The limo pulls away and me a Shane look at each other and say. " This sucks!" Shane and I walk to Uncle brown's cabin. I knock on the door. The door opens.  
"Shane, Fawn your here." says Brown.  
" Hey Uncle Brown" I say cheerfully.  
" How are you?" Brown asks.  
"I'm good, but Shanes alittle upset at the moment." I say laughing.  
" Thats great" says Brown " now let me show you to your cabin." Brown tells me and Shane to follow him and soon were at our cabin.  
" Now get settled" says Brown " see you at open mic night." Brown leaves and i throw my stuff on the bed. Shane does the same.  
" Shane, are you going to sing tonight?" I ask.  
" No, I'm not even going" Shane says putting his clothes away in his drawers.  
" Oh..." I say " well, I think I'll go."  
" Have fun" Shane says as he goes out on the deckand sits down. I decided to choose and outfit. I search through my stuff until I find a pretty yellow sun dress. I put it on and grab my yellow flip flops. I then head toward the hall for open mic night.  
I walk in and start to wonder who I should sit with. I start walking toward the VIP section when a blonde haired girl stops me.  
" Where do you think your going?" She asks meanly.  
" I'm going to take a seat" I say.  
" The VIP section is only for very important people like me, Tess Tyler" Tess says.  
" Don't you know who I am?" I ask.  
" No" says Tess confused.  
" I'm Fawn" I say " Shane Grey's twin sister". Tess realizes who I am and says " I'm so sorry"  
" It's okay" I say  
" You should most def sit with us." Tess says. I smile and let her lead me too were she is sitting. Open mic night starts. I wait for my turn. When Dee said my name a bunch of girls screamed. I walked up front and grabbed the mic from Lola and waited for the music to come on. I sang:

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

I finished the song and smiled as the crowd clapped. Maybe Camp Rock would be funner then I thought it would be.

Day 1 continued: Too Cool for Tess!

When everyone was done clapping at went to my seat and sat down. Soon everyone was done singing. I start to get up to go back to my cabin when Tess stopped me and said " You should come and stay in our cabin". I smiled.

" You no what Tess, I saw the way you treated those two girls " I said " and that made me mad, I'm too cool for you Tess". I turn around and walk out of the Hall. Everyone was in shock because of what I just did. I slowly walked back to my cabin. Once inside I saw my brother sitting on a bed singing a song. I listened..staying completely still and quiet so he couldn't hear me.

" This real This is me." Shane sang. Soon he was done and he sat his guitar down.  
I walked over to him and said" Nice song"

" I didn't write it" shane said " I heard some girl singing while I was hiding from fangirls". I laughed.

" It's not funny" Shane said. " now it's late and we should get some sleep." I stood up and went to my bed. I changed into my pj's and curled up in my bed.

" Night Shane" I said.

" Night" Shane mumbled from under his blanket. A few hours later about three in the morning I woke up screaming. Shane woke up and came over to me.

" Whats wrong" Shane said softly.

" I had a dream about dad again." I said quietly.

Shane said nothing, but he wrapped me in his arms and said " Dad can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him..not while I'm around". I smiled at my brother.  
" now move over" Shane said. I moved over. Shane layed down next to me. , soon we were both asleep.

Day 2: Bet On it!

In the morning Brown came in cause it was nine and we should have been up an hour ago.  
" Shane, Fawn wakey Wakey" Brown said. Niether me nor Shane moved or made a sound. Brown grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and throw on us.  
" Hey" Shane and me shouted.  
" Up, now both of you, Shane you have classes to teach and Fawn you have classes to go to." said Brown. I got up and went to my drawer. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. I then grabbed a black and white hat. I looked at my brother who was almost wearing the same exact thing. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a black shirt and he also had a black and white hat in his back pocket.  
"Copy cat" I said laughing as I skipped out of the cabin.  
" Hey wait up" Shane said running after me. Shane and Me headed to the cafeteria. After eating breakfast Shane had to head off for his first class he had to teach. I had to go to a vocal class with Brown..lovely.  
"Bye Shane" I said skipping into Vocal class. I sat down next to a girl who had a laptop on her lap.  
" Hey I'm Fawn Grey" I said.  
" I'm Caitlyn" she said " and this is Mitche." She pointed to the girl on the other side of her.  
" Hey" she said.  
" Okay class " said Brown " now who wants to sing first?" Almost the whole class raised there hand except for me and Mitchie. Brown picked Mitchie. Mithchie sang this awesome song that she wrote. Than Brown picked me. I knew he would. I stood up and sang:  
Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Everyone one clapped when I was done.  
" Fawn, I still don't understand why you won't join Connect 3" Brown said.  
" You know exactly why Uncle Brown" I said. I then turned a ran out of the class. I ran straight to my next class which would be dance class with Shane. I ran in and hugged Shane not letting him go. Everyone in the class looked at us weird. Shane led me outside so he could talk to me.  
" Whats wrong" Shane said.  
" Brown asked me why I didn't want to join Connect 3" I said.  
" Idiot" Shane said as he held me. " I 'll talk to him" Soon the bell had rung and everyone left the cabin, but soon more were filing in.  
" Here we go again" Shane said to me. I laughed. Hopefully this class was better than vocal class.

A/n: So what did you think? Oh and by the way don't own I the Beatles, JOnas Brothers or enya...lol..I wish!

So did you like it?


	2. Shane, i don't dance!

Chapter 3: Shane, I Don't Dance!

Shane and me walk into the class. I took a sit on the floor next to Caitlyn and Mitchie.

" Everyone grab a mic and a hat" Shane said. Everyone got up and grabbed a mic and hat. I grabbed a mic, becaue I already had a hat. Shane turned on the music and started dancing. Everyone tried to follow him. I stood off to the side watching. Half way through the song Shane noticed I wasn't dancing.

"Everyone..stop" Shane said as he turned the music off.

" Why aren't you dancing?" Shane asked me.

" Shane, I Don't Dance." I said. Shane smiled at me and started singing...

(Shane) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

(me) I've got to just do my thing.

(Shane) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

(me) Yeah

(Shane)  
I'll show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball, dancing, same game.  
It's easy:  
Step up to the plate, start swingin.  
(me) I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah

(Shane) You'll never know

(me) Oh I Know.

(Shane) you'll never try.

(me)There's just one little thing that stops me everytime yeah.

(Shane) Come on!

(me) I don't dance.

(Shane) I know you can.

(me) Not a chance. No.

(Shane) If I could do this, well, you could do that.

(me) But I don't dance.

(Shane) Hit it out of the park!

(me) I don't dance.

(Shane) I say you can.

(me) Not a chance.

(Shane) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(me) I don't dance, no.

(Shane)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

(me) I've just got to do my thing.

(Shane)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

(me) Yeah.

(Shane)  
Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.  
Bases loaded, do your dance.  
It's easy:  
Take your best shot, just hit it.

(me)  
I've got what it takes, playin my game,  
So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah.  
I'II show you how I swing.

(Shane) You'll never know

(me) Oh I know.

(Shane) you'll never try.

(me)There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah.

(Shane)Come on!

(me) I don't dance.

(Shane) I know you can.

(me) Not a chance. No no.

(Shane)If I could do this, well, you could do that.

(me) But I don't dance.

(Shane) Hit it out of the park!

(me) I don't dance.

(Shane) I say you can.

(me) Not a chance. No no.

(Shane) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(me) I don't dance, no.

(Shane) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.

Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

(me) I wanna play ball, not dance hall.

I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.

(Shane)  
I can prove it to you til you know it's true,  
Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

(me)  
You're talkin a lot  
Show me what you got.  
Stop.

(Everyone) Swing!

(Shane)  
Hey  
Come on, swing it like this.  
Oh, swing!

(me) Ooh

(Shane) Jitterbug... just like that.

That's what I mean; That's how you swing.

(me) You make a good pitch but I don't belive.

(Shane) I say you can.

(me) I know I can. but

(Shane and me) I don't dance.

(Shane) You can do it.

(me) I don't dance, no.

(Shane) Nothin'to it.Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah.

(me) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?

(Shane) One, two, three, four, everybody swing!

(Shane and me) Come on!

(me) I don't dance.

(Shane)I know you can.

(me) Not a chance. No no.

(Shane) If I could do this, well, you could do that.

(me) But I don't dance.

(Shane Hit it out of the park!

(me) I don't dance.

(Shane) I say you can.

(me) Not a chance. No no.

(Shane) Silde home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(me) I don't dance, no.

By the end of the song everyone was singing and dancing to it. When the song ended everyone stopped and me and Shane looked at each other and laughed. The bell ring. Everyone left and headed to the caferteria for lunch.

" Well, that was fun" I said. Shane looked at me and nodded. Shane and me had to the cafeteria for lunch. After Shane went to Brown and talked to him. I headed to the docks. On my way there I saw Jason and Nate.  
" Why are they here?" I said quietly. I ran to the docks so they wouldn't see me. I sat on the docks with my feet hanging off the side. Just then I heard footsteps behind me, then someone sat beside me. I looked up and saw that it was Nate.

" Hey Fawn" Nate said to me smiling.

" Hey Nate" I said " what bring you here?"

" Well me and Jason decided if yoou two have to waste your summer at camp so should we" Nate said.

" Oh, thats cool" I said. My hand was laying in between me and Nate. Nate put his hand on mine. I didn't move my hand.

" Fawn, can I ask you something?" Nate asked

"Sure" I said.

" Well you go out with me?" Nate asks. I smile.

" I'd love too" I say. Nate smiles and squeezes my hand. He then get up and pulls me up.

" We should probably find Shane and Jason" Nate says. Nate and me start walking toward Mine and Shane's cabin. We're holding hands. A few kids see us as we walk toward the cabin one of them being Tess Tyler. Soon were at the cabin and we go inside to see Shane and Jason talking on the bed. Shane looked at us and said" Finally". Nate and me blush. I noticed there are two extra bed in here. Nate and Jason must be staying in here I think ot my self. Soon it's time for dinner and we all head to the mess hall. When we have our food Shane, Jason, Nate and me sit at our own table. Nate sits across from me. Half way through dinner Nate starts playin footsie with me under the table. I blush. Shane looks at me funny.

" Are you okay?" he ask.

" I'm fine" I say. I smile at Nate and rub my foot up against his. he smiles back. Soon we are all done eating and decided to head back to our cabin. ON the way back nate pulls me toward the docks. He pushes me against a tree and smiles. He then leans into me. I'll lips touch. The kiss starts off slow. Nate starts asking for entrance. I part my lips. Nate slips his tounge into my mouth. As Nate and me kiss I fel his hand slip up my shirt. I pull away.

" Nate, I think we're going a little fast" I say.

" I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment" Nate says.

" Me too" I say. nate grabs my hand and we start walking toward our cabin. Once in cabin we all say goodnight. Once everyone was aslepp I took out my diary.

Diary Entry #2;

Dear Diary,  
So the last to days have been pretty cool. I have a boyfriend now. His name is Nate. I like him, but I'd ratrher be dating Jason. Jason is so adorable. Well it's late and aI should go  
Love, Fawn

I put my diary away and got to sleep.

A/N: I don't own highschool musical2..lol review!


	3. Nate makes me fell Bubbly!

Author's Note.......I dont own anything except Fawn....hehe

Chapter 4: Nate makes me fell Bubbly!

At 8:30 we all got up. I picked out a cute outfit and sat on my bed and waited for the boys to get dressed. When they were down Nate grabbed my hand an pulled me outside and took me to the docks. We sit down and he smiles at me. I smile back.

" So, did you sleep well?" he asked me.

" Yeah" i said.

" that's good" Nate said. Nate then leanded in and kissed me. I kissed back. Soon Nate pushed me on my back and straddled my hips. Nate continued to kiss me. Nate grinded his hip against mine. I push Nate off me.

" What!" Nate said. I don't say anything. I turn around and start running. I run right into Jason.

" Whoa!" said Jason " Whats up with u?"

" I don't want to talk about it." I said.

" Okay." said Jason. Jason starts to walk away.

" Jason, Yes I want to talk about it" I said

" So " Jason said

" Nate and me were down by the lake and he was kssing me and he start grinding his hips up againsst mine, and he knows that I'm not ready for that" I said.

" Oh" said Jason. Jason watched abird fly from tree to tree.

" JASON!" I said. Jason looked at me. " Never mind" I said. I ran to the mess hall. I found shane and sat next to him.

" Hey sis" Shane said. I look at him and put my head down on the table. Shane looks at me funny and doesn't even ask whats wrong.

Later that day It was time for the Campfire Jam. I had on my oputfit I choose and starting practiing my song. Soon Brown called my name. I got on stage and started singing:

V1: I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

C: It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

V2: The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore

C: It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

B: What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just........mmmmmm

C: It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

V3: I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

C: It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

The whole time i was singing I was looking at Nate. When I was done Nate looked at me and smiled. I got off stage and sat Next to Nate. He whispered to me " I'm sorry"

" It's okay" I said quietly...........


	4. 6 minutes with Jason!

Chapter 4: 6 minutes with Jason!

The whole time i was isnging I was looking at Nate. When I was done Nate looked at me and smiled. I got off stage and sat Next to Nate. He whipered to me " I'm sorry"

" It's okay" I said quietly. Nate held my hand threw the rest of the preformers. When it was over we all walk to the cabin. Nate pulled me aside before I could go in and kissed me. He then smiled, he let me go and went inside. I laughed and went in the cabin. I saw JAson sitting on my bed playing with my guitar.

" Jason, why are you playing with my guitar?" I saked. He looked at me and said  
" I don't know."

" Jason, go play wit your own guitar" I said taking my guitar and pushing JAson off my bed. Jason landed on the ground.

"Owwww!" Jason yelled. I looked at him and was holding his head crying. He had alittle cut on his forehead. I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Jason" I said.

" It's okay" he said " but could u kiss it better?" I looked at him and smiled.

" Sure." I said. I kissed his cut. Shane handed me the firstaid kit and i put a bandaid on his cut. Jason got up and went to his bed. I sat on my bed and yawned. I laid down and soon was asleep.  
Dream # 1:

I was playing outside with Shane. I accidently pushed Shane off th swingset. Dad saw and he grabbed me and took me inside and pulled my shorts down and put me over his Knee and.....

Dream #1 over

" Shane!" I yelled as I woke up. Shane ran over to my bed.

" Shane he was going to.." I started to say, but he stopped me.

" It's okay it was just a dream" Shane said. " Now go back to sleep." I laid down and soon was back asleep. Shane went back to his bed and fel asleep.

IN the morninng we all got up and went to breakfast and went to our classes. In the evening Shane, Nate, Jason, and me were sitting in a circle with Caitlyn, Mithcie, Ella, Peggy, and Lola. We had just started to play six minutes in heaven. It was Jason's turn to spin the bottle. It spinned ten times and stopped...on me. As I got up I saw Nate glare at me and Jason. Once in the closet Shane closed the door. Jason looked at me. At looked at him and he started blushing.

" Jason, If you don't want to do anything" I said smiling at him.

" No, wait, Fawn can I kiss you?" Jason asked blushing even more.

" Yes, you can kiss me" I said leaning into him. Our lips touched. It felt wonderful. Jason put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Soon we were making out. We completely lost track of where we were and what time it was. Soon the Nate opened the door.

" Fawn!!" Nate said loudly. He looked at me and Jason and ran out of the cabin. Jason and me broke apart. I ran after Nate. I found him sitting by a tree near the lake. Nate was crying. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Nate" I said quietly. He looked at me, but said nothing. " I'm sorry."

" I really like you, Fawn" he said " No, wait I LOVE you". I looked at him.

" Nate, I..you love me? I said. Nate nodded. " Nate, I don't know what to say"

" I love you too, would work." he said. I laughed at his remark adn thought about what to say.

" Nate, I like you, but I really really like Jason." I said softly. I looked at Nate and saw a tear fall from his eye.

" What, no Fawn please stay with me" Nate begged. Nate grabbed my hand.

" Nate, I'm sorry" I said pulling my hand from his grasp and getting up. I ran to our cabin and sat on my bed. I started to cry. I felt terrible for hurting Nate's feelings. Just then Nate walked in.....

author's note: I well continue later..hopefully..for now a cliffy..lol


	5. Dreaming of You!

Chapter 6: Dreaming of You!

I felt terrible for hurting Nate's feelings. Just then Nate walked in..... Nate looked at me and saw I was crying.

" Why are u crying?" he asked.

" Because I hurt your feelings" I said. Nate looked at me.

" It's okay..I'll be fine." he said " and who knows, if things don't work out with you and Jason, You could come back to me" I laughed and smiled. nate went to his bed and went asleep. I got up and decided to find Jason. I went to the docks were I found Jason and a girl sitting on the docks holding hands. I got close enough I could hear what they were saying.

" Vanessa aren't the stars beautiful tonight" Jason said. Vanessa smiled and said " Yeah they are".

" I'm glad to be your boyfriend" he said smiling. I started crying and ran to my cabin. The only one there was Nate. I walk to his bed and shook him awake. He looked at me and saw I was crying.

" whats wrong?" he asked.

" Jason has a girlfriend!" I said. He held me in his arms.

" It's okay, Don't cry" Nate said.

" Nate, I love you too." I said.

" Wait, are u saying that because you mean it or because your upset." Nate asked.

" I mean it , Nate" I said. He smiled and kissed me. We laid down and soon were asleep. Shane and Jason walked in a few minutes later.

" That's so cute" Jason said. Shane agreed and then they both went to bed.

Dream # 2:

I was sitting on the docks Jason was next ot me. We are holding hands. He pushes me down and starts kissing me....I take his shirt off and......

Dream # 2 end

I wake up. I look at Nate. He is still asleep. He so cute when his sleeping I think to my self. I look at the clock and it says eight thirty in the morning. I wake up Nate........


	6. Every time we touch

Chapter 7: Every time we touch

I wake up. I look at Nate. He is still asleep. He so cute when his sleeping I think to my self. I look at the clock and it says eight thirty in the morning. I wake up Nate. He smiles when he sees me. We both get up and get dressed. I notice that Jason is gone and Shane is still in bed. I walk over to Shane's bed and shake him awake. He gets up whining. I start walking toward the mess hall. Nate runs to catch up with me and puts his arm around my waist. We get to the mess hall eat breakfast and go our seprate ways for classes and teaching classes. In the evening i meet Nate by the docks after eating. We sit there talking for two hours holding hands. We decided we should head to our cabin when a bat decideds to dive bomb us. When we get to the cabin Shane and jason are asleep. I curl up with NAte in his bed and go to sleep..........

The Next evening: at Beach Jam!

Brown had just called my name to sing. I was wearing a white dress. I stood on the stage and said" This song is deadicated to NAte, my boyfriend". Everyone went awwww! The music started and I sang:

I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive...

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wpe away tears,  
That I cry.

The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

When I was done everyone clapped. I walked off stage and sat next to Nate.

" I love you Fawn" Nate said.

" I love you too Nate" I say back. Shane looks at me and Nate. He smiles cuz he is glad to see me happy. Jason is holding Vanessa close to him as the next singer sings. Just then gunshots ringout. I hear screaming, then more gunshots. Nate pushes me to the ground lying over me too protect me. Jason does the same to Vanessa. The gunshots stop and everyone and thing is quiet. Everyone is afraid to move. Nate stands up and helps me up. He immeadilty turns me away from Shane. I try to turn around but he won't let me. HE finally lets me turn arounad and I see Shane....

OOOOOHHHHHHH! cliffy I'm so mean!


	7. Run

Chapter 8: Run......

try to turn around but he won't let me. HE finally lets me turn arounad and I see Shane....lying on the ground bleeding. I run to him. i kneel on the ground next to him. I check his pulse.

" His still breathing." I say as Brown calls an ambulance. Just then more gunshots ringout. I turn around and see a bullet hit Nate right in the chest. He falls to the ground. Just then I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I look at it and see that a bullet had grazed my skin. Jason runs to me with Vanessa. Vanessa looks scared. I tell her to go to Shane and keep him awake. She goes to him. I run to Nate. His gasping for air.

" Nate" I cry out. Nate looks at me. I put pressure on his owund trying to get it to stop bleeding. I can hear sirens coming closer. My visions starts to go blurry. The last thing I hear is nate saying "love you" before I blackout.

A few hours later:

I wake up i n a white clean smelling room. I look to my side and see Brown sitting their reading a book. He notices I'm awake and hands me a glass of water. I drink it.

" Uncle Shane okay?" I ask nervously. Brown looks at me.

" The doctor said he'll be good as new in a day or two..it was it looked worst then it was" Brown said. I smiled.

" Is Nate okay?" I asked quietly. Brown smiled.

" The doctor said he should be okay" brown said " but there is still a chance of him not making it..nut it's a small chance. I smiled.

" Jason and Vanessa are fine too" Brown said beating me too my next question.

' Can I go see Nate?" I asked. Brown nodded and helped me out of the bed. I got dressesd amd walked to Nate's room. I saw Nate laying there. The heart machine thingy was beeping normal. I sat next to Nate and touched his hand. He opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

" Hey" he said quietly. I smiled. I know he'll be okay I just know it. Just then the song Run by snow patrol came on. Nate started singing along with the radio:

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up...

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

When he was done he smiled and said " I love you Fawn". Then all of a sudden the heart montior flat lined. Doctors started rushing in and I was pushed out. I saw Jason running toward me and he held me close. Then a doctor cam out. He walked over to us and said...

another cliffy...well today was me first day of schol so i'm in a cliffy mood and i'm gonna updated more today..i promise!


	8. Crash and Burn!

Chapter 9: Crash and Burn!

Then a doctor cam out. He walked over to us and said " we got him back". I sighed a sigh of relief. A week later they let Nate and Shane out of the hospital. Camp Rock was canceled for the rest f the summer. Jason, Shane, Fawn Nate, and Vanessa weree all eating dinner at Shane's and Fawn's house. After we were done, Jason and Vanessa went out on the porch. Nate and me went to my room. Nate sat on my bed. he picked up a samll notebook. On it it read: Fawn's songs.

" You write song?" he asked. I nooded and sat next to him.

" want to here one.?" I asked. He nooded. I grabbed my guitar and started singing:

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
Youre caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you cant face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone

And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over youll breathe again  
Youll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
Youre not alone

" Wow Fawn that was great" Nate said smiling. I blushed.

" I wrote it for Shane, Jason and you...cuz if you ever need me I'll be there." i said.

" Thats so sweet" Nate said he leaned in and kissed me. I put my guitar down and put the book on my desk. Nate pushed me down on the bed and we started making out. The maleout session was really heating up when Shane walked into the room. Nate was shirtless. I was still clothed though. Shane smiled.

" Nate, be careful with my sis!" Shane said laughing.

" Shane go away" I whined. Shane left the room laughing.v" Well that really killed the mood". Nate laughed.

" We should get some sleep." Nate said quietly as he yawned. Soon me and nate were fast asleep. In the middle of the night I felt someone moving on the bed It was....

cliffy again..lol


	9. Stand my groundI won't give in

Chapter 10: Stand my ground..I won't give in.

Warning: rape..........

In the middle of the night I felt someone moving on the bed It was....my father. I opened mt touth to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand.

" Be quiet" my Father said. He took his hand off my mouth and picked me up out of the bed. He tiptoeed threw the house and put me in his car. Soon we wew at a house. I presumed it was his. He took me in the house and locked the door.

" I finally found you." he said. I just sat on the couch crying, thinking about Shaen, jason and Nate.

*flashback*

I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right ?

Diary entry #3  
A year or so after my father had to leave I started to realize he had been staying low for a while. I knew hed show up again.

Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind

Diary entry #4  
I keep Having dreams about my father....memories of what he did to me.....

I just know there's no escape now  
once it sets it's eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Diary entry #5  
I saw him the other day I the stor.. he just kept staring at me...

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground

Diary entry#6  
I will never give in to him..i'll stand my groun no matter what....

It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world

Diary # 7  
I keep seeing him more often...

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?

diary# 8  
I think his gonna try to talk to me.....shoukld i face him?

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here

diary# 9

I'll talk too him soon...what if he killed me.....

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground

Diary #10  
If i don't make it someone else well!

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground.

*end flashback*

" Dad, what do you want with me" I asked calmly. He smiled at me and sat down next to me.

" you've always been my fave child sweetie." my dad said as he put his hand on my knee. I was only wearing my nightgown.

" Dad?" i said quietly. he roughly pushed me down on the couch and straddled my hips. He pushed my nightgown up. I start thrashing trying to get out of his grip. He takes his clothes off. I start kicking and scream. he pulls out a knife and holds it too my throat. I gulp. He postions him self at my entrance and pushes in. I start crying. As he gets closer and closer to climax I feel the hand with the knife slup from my throat. When he isn't paying attention I grab the knife. I wait til he cums. Then well he is getting his breathing back to normal. I stick the knife in his throat. Blodd starts spurting everywhere. I fall to the ground crying. A few minutes later I check his pulse. His dead..i think to myself. I go to the phone and called the police and tell them my location. They show up in a matter of minutes and tel me they sent a squad car to pick up Shane, Nate, and Jason and Vanessa.  
The one police man ask me qusetions. He then told me the they needed a sample of my father dna...i knew want the wanted. I went into the bathroom with the lady who was doing it. She then handed me a sundress. She left and I put it on and i left the room. When i got back to the livingroom I saw Nate and Shane and Jason and Vanessa. I ran to Nate. I held on to him for dear life. The police man said the person the brought them here would take us home. When we got home. I sat on the couch thinking about how lucky I was...too have such a good brother and boyfriend and friends. I soon fell asleep on the couch. nate laid down on the floor. as did Shane and Vanessa and Jason. IN the morning....

author's note...well i didn' mean for the stroy to go this way but it day!


End file.
